Spells & Keys
by Shadowdemond3
Summary: Lucy is on a mission to find a legendary key and accidentally pulls Chloe into the FT world. What could go wrong?


**A/N: Okay I couldn't get the idea for this cross over out of my head so I wrote it do and decided to post it cuz I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Fairy Tail or Darkest Powers.**

**Third person POV:**

Simon was bored. As you can imagine it is never good to have an impulsive teenaged boy with magic powers bored and unsupervised. So to cure his boredom He started playing a game of magic roulette a game where one take a spell book and cast spells from it randomly aiming in all different directions hoping for something exciting to happen. **(As of now I can tell that a 75% of the people reading this want to slat the shit out of Simon for being stupid 10% Either don't care or aren't reading this and 5% are trying to jump through your screens and hump is leg. Admit it I caught you red handed *Insert evil laugh here*)**

As it just so happens the book he was casting from was an extremely rare and powerful book with the power to bend and twist reality as it is known. And today, it seemed, was not his lucky day for as he was casting the twelfth random spell from the book, the other eleven doing things such as turning a wall into carrot cake to turning a lamp a sickening shade of green.

His new spell, aimed at the door, hit a certain blond who was entering the room, attracted by the sound of shattering glass from a mirror who's shards were floating aimlessly now liberated from the gravity that once chained them down. Chloe was hit by a bright golden light accompanied by the sound of church bells and was gone by the time the light faded. Leaving behind a confused witch, a dazed wizard and one very pissed off wear-wolf.

**Lucy's POV:**

"What am I doing in a hot muggy swamp again" I mutter to myself as I travel inside of Horologium who of course repeated what I said as if he were reading a book. I was tempted to just turn around; head back to fairy tail and find a job that would actually pay this month's rent. I let out a sigh and shook my head with renewed determination there was said to be a powerful celestial spirit key somewhere here and I am going to find it no matter what.

I was alone, Erza had gone of a solo S-class mission, Juvia finally convinced Gray to do a mission with her, they make such a cute couple, and Natsu, Lissana, and Happy were all on a mission together to get a chance to catch up.** (Lissana isn't evil, or after Natsu in this they are just friends)**

And just like that as if by magic **(lol) **I saw a small glow from in a big mud puddle, I quickly got out and thanked Horologium and sent him on his way, then I bent over and pulled out the new key. I cleaned it off in order to get a better look and I was instantly surprised, the key was a sleek black and had a skull were the consolation symbol usually was. Though it had only two eyes the skull kind of reminded me of lullaby, even so I didn't get the same feeling of fear and dread I got when I met the demon flute.

One thing was for shore though, this was no celestial key so what was I going do, summon spirit of course. But having some sense I first summoned some backup in the form of Virgo **(Why Virgo you ask, simple cuz she's a total pimp!) **After explaining for the hundredth time that I wasn't going to ever punish her that way I started the summoning ritual with the skull key.

There was the usual dinging of bells and flash of gold light when it faded there sat a very confused and jumpy looking blond girl staring at me.

"Hello" I said breaking the uncomfortable silence "my name is Lucy, would you like to make a contract?" I asked the odd girl, she was summoned by the gate key so she must be the spirit.

"Um… contract for what?" She asked nervously.

"You don't know?" I asked this was very strange, "I don't think that she is a spirit princess." Stated Virgo whom I had completely forgot about till now.

"Spirit!?" Said the girl "you think that I'm de…" she was cut off mid-sentence by and explosion that through her hard into a tree.

"We'll be taken that there key missy" said a large man with an even larger belly surrounded by about fourteen other guys.

"Who are you?" I asked, "We are the elite squad from the dark guild Baby-Corn!" **(No, just no. don't even ask *hangs head in shame*)**

Virgo, using her chains to grab and throwing peoples defeated ten of them while I tended to the girl who was just waking up. She opened her eyes and they widened in shock when she saw Virgo fighting. "You have one hell of a maid." She stated

Virgo was hit by a large fire ball thrown by the big guy, great, I thought bitterly, a fire wizard where's Natsu when you need him?

The angry looking wizard summoned a large and hot looking fire ball and was about to through it. This is it I thought, I am go to be burned alive, I knew I was probably going to die like this but I honestly thought it would be Natsu and his stupidity that would do me in by accidentally burning me and most likely the guild hall down to the ground.

As I resigned to my seemingly imminent death, the girl next to me through her hands up in a defensive manner and suddenly a magic circle appeared at the end of her hand, it was dark purple almost black inside was a pentagram and on the top and bottom two tips there were black skulls that were burning in purple flames the mouths of the skulls open and a beam of purple magic shot from the mouth of each skull, the beams combined and sot towards the remaining enemy wizards the resulting explosion took care of them.

The girl was looking at her hands with a mixture of shock and fear. "Princess, that was lost death magic." Virgo said.

"What's going on Virgo?" I asked the spirit, I'm not one hundred percent shore but I believe that that girl is a wizard not a spirit, the key you found must have opened a gate to another world like with Edolas" Virgo explained

"What's Edolas, where am I, what happened to my powers?" The girl who seems to be over her recent state of shock started asking question in rapid fire suggestion.

"As I said I'm not positive, you should ask Capricorn, he would know more than me." Virgo said as she started to disappear.

"What just happened to her?" the girl asked

"I'll tell you everything I know but first how about you tell me your name, okay?" I said smiling, just because the situation was strange didn't mean I couldn't be nice.

"It's Chloe" she said and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Well Chloe it'll be dark soon why don't we walk and talk?" I say

"Okay," Chloe responds "But if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we going?"

I smile brightly "Why Fairy Tail of course!"

"Fairy Tail?"

**A/N: Pleas review. Also I put in a little something inspired by another great anime see if you can tell me what it was.**


End file.
